


A Letter To Andrew Lloyd Webber from Cat Morgan

by Ariel_Tempest



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Tempest/pseuds/Ariel_Tempest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternately: The Cat the Fans Forgot</p><p>A poem from my favorite cat to the man who decided to completely ignore him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter To Andrew Lloyd Webber from Cat Morgan

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2012 and posted various places under various names.
> 
> I love Webber's work. I do. It's entertaining, it's catchy, it's a good time.
> 
> However, I completely despise how thoroughly he overshadows his source material. 
> 
> This poem wrote itself one day after an online conversation about 'who your favorite Cat is'. Needless to say, no one knew mine.

Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber, not to complain,  
but a word from the cat that you left in the rain?  
While Jen and her friends danced round the kitchen  
I sat in the dark with na’ry a mention.

I know I’m retired and no longer so nimble  
as young whippersnappers like Tugger and Skimble  
and most of the time I just sit on my bottom-y  
still I’d like to point out, so does Old Deuteronomy.

There can be no denying you do know your biz,  
(and gee it was nice to see poor old Griz,)  
but Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber, please correct if I’m wrong,  
is it asking too much just to give me a song?


End file.
